petite soeur
by pichounette
Summary: voila une fics sur Flamme of Recca. je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même


Flamme of Recca  
  
Voilà une fics sur Flamme of Recca (naaannnnnn tu crois ??? -_-') C'est une de mes 1ere fics alors ne vous étonnez pas si c'est nul ^^'. Par contre ça serait cool si vous me disiez se que vous en penser, ça m'aiderais à améliorer la suite de cette fics, merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_____^  
  
Sur ce bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note : Aucun personnages ne m'appartient à part Shidori alors pas touche ^^.  
  
400 ans en arrière  
  
Kurei : « Maman, je vais m'entraîner dans la forêt ! »  
  
Mère : « Attend un instant ! Je voudrais te parler deux minutes. »  
  
Kurei : « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? »  
  
Mère : « .Je sais que les temps sont dures depuis que Recca a prit ta place, mais n'en fait pas trop d'accord mon chéri ? Tu es ce qu'il me reste de plus précieux maintenant..aller file et ne rentre pas tard compris ? »  
  
Kurei : « Bien à tout à leur ! »  
  
Mère : « A tout à leur mon fils »  
  
Kurei partit dans la forêt s'entraîner comme à son habitude. Il voulait devenir fort pour pouvoir être respecter des autres. Soudain, il fut interrompu par des pleurs. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et découvrit une petite fille au long cheveux châtain ondulé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, un de ses genoux était ouvert.  
  
K : « .Bonjour. »  
  
L'enfant paru effrayer elle essaya de se relever mais se fut un échec.  
  
K : « Attend, ne bouge pas tu vas te faire encore plus mal. »  
  
Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
  
K : « chuuuuuuut chuuuuuuut, sa va aller. »  
  
Dès que le gros chagrin de cette jeune enfant fut passer, Kurei déchira un morceau de sa tunique et s'en servit pour bander le genoux de la petite fille.  
  
Petite fille : « .. »  
  
K : « Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici toute seul ?? »  
  
Petite fille : « ..Ma maman est morte, ya un monsieur qui est entré dans ma maison et il a tué ma maman.elle a juste eu le temps de me cacher, et quand le monsieur il est partit et bah je me suis enfuis et je suis tombée...et maintenant je suis toute seule, j'ai plus de papa ni de maman. Ouinnnnn ____ »  
  
K : « ..Comment tu t'appelle ? »  
  
Petite fille : « ..Shidori »  
  
Kurei connaissait ce nom, il s'agissait d'une concubine de son père qui avait mis au monde une fille, il l'avait appeler Shidori, peu après l'accouchement, la mère décida de quitter le village Hokage. Ce petit bout de choux était donc sa demi-s?ur .  
  
K : « ....Tu n'es plus toute seul Shidori, je suis ton grand frère Kurei. »  
  
A ces mots, le visage de sa petite s?ur rayonna.  
  
Shidori : « C'est vrai on va être une famille maintenant ???? »  
  
K : « Oui. »  
  
Kurei porta sa jeune s?ur sur son dos jusqu'à sa maison. Sa mère n'était pas heureuse de devoir nourrire une nouvelle bouche mais elle ne pouvais pas laisser la s?ur de son fils mourir de faim.  
  
Jours après jours, les deux enfants s'entendirent de mieux en mieux. Ils allaient s'entraîné ensemble dans la forêt. Kurei apprenait à Shidori les bases des art-martiaux, il trouvait qu'elle était très doué. Tous allait bien pour cette famille recomposé jusqu'au jour ou Kurei tenta d'assassiner son demi-frère Recca. Il fut jeter en prison. Shidori qu 'en à elle, restait jour et nuit auprès de son frère, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Un jour, les armées du Shogun Tokugawa attaquèrent le village, les deux enfants réussirent à s'enfuirent dans la forêt. Là ils aperçurent Kagero qui ouvrait une barrière temporaire, ils en profitèrent pour se jeter dedans. Malheureusement, ils furent séparés durant leur errance dimensionnelle et ils perdirent toute traces l'un de l'autre.  
  
TEMPS PRESENT  
  
Kurei avait bien grandit depuis cette époque, il avait maintenant 20 ans. Il avait vécut beaucoup d'expériences traumatisantes et était devenu très cruel et impitoyable, mais il ne passa pas un jour sans qu'il pensa a sa petite s?ur, il espérait qu'elle soit dans une famille qui l'aime et qu'elle soit heureuse, c'étais les seuls pensées qu'il avait pour autrui.  
  
Ce matin il se réveilla en sueur, il avait rêvé de l'époque ou il était encore au village Hokage avec sa petite Shidori. Il se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger.  
  
K :[...qu'elle âge aurais-tu petite s?ur.16 ans ?...pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve, pourquoi maintenant ?]  
  
Dans la matinée, Kurei fut convoquer par son père pour qu'il aille rechercher des renseignement sur un éventuel complot qui s'organiserait contre lui.  
  
Kagonei : « Né Né, Kurei tu vas ou ???????? »  
  
K : « Quelque par tu veux venir avec moi ? »  
  
Kago : « Oui oui oui ^____^ »  
  
Les deux hommes (enfin pas tout à fait car Kagonei est encore un enfant ^^) Allèrent là ou ils devaient se rendre . Ils marchaient depuis environ 15 minutes. Ils passèrent devant une pharmarcie, Kurei vit une jeune fille d'environ 16 ans qui était en train de ranger des médicaments devant la vitrine. Elle était vraiment très belle encore plus belle que Kurenai pensait-il. Bizarrement, le visage de la jeune fille lui parût familier. Leurs regard se croisèrent . Kurei cru que son c?ur allait s'arrêter de battre, il ne rêvait pas, devant lui se trouvaitsa chère petite s?ur qu'il avait perdu lors de leur voyage dans le temps. Il regarda encore un peu pour voir s'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne..non c'était bien elle, de très long cheveux châtain ondulés, le même visage sauf qu'il avait perdu sa bouille d'enfant, et des yeux bleu/violet, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Kurei. La jeune fille qui c'était aperçut qu'il l'a regardait, lui sourit puis disparut dans le fond de la pharmacie.  
  
K :[Il faut absolument que je la voie ]  
  
Kago : « Né Kurei qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ??? Cette fille ?? Ouai sa va elle est très mignonne, mais je pense qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour toi .. »  
  
K : « Depuis quand te mêles-tu de mes affaires Koganei ? »  
  
Kago : « Oups désoler c'est pas se que je voulait dire oublie ^^' »  
  
K : « Ahahah je plaisante Kagonei mais tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. bon allons finir ce que nous avons commencer qu'en on auras fini, j'aurais besoin de toi c'est très important. »  
  
Kago : « Bien sûre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si important ??? »  
  
K : « ...Tu voie la fille qu'on a vus a la pharmacie et bien il s'agit de ma petite s?ur.. »  
  
Kago : « o_________O PETITE S?UR !!!!!!???????? »  
  
K : « oui, mais sa serait trop long a t'expliquer alors tu vas te contenter de suivre mais instructions, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? »  
  
Kago : « Oui tu peux compter sur moi ^^ »  
  
Une fois leur affaire accomplit, ils repassèrent devant la pharmacie.  
  
K : « Bon «Ecoute moi bien, je vais t'ouvrir le genoux ne t'inquiète pas tu n'auras le temps d'avoir mal, débrouille toi pour simuler que tu as mal »  
  
Kago qui n'était pas rassuré du tout « ok ^__^'''''''''''''''''' »  
  
Kurei passa rapidement sa main devant le genoux du jeune garçon qui se mis à saigné abondamment. Il porta Kagonei jusqu'à la pharmacie et entra en demandant si quelqu'un pouvais soigner se garçon. Kagonei faisait semblant de pleurer et de souffrir. Une vielle dame arriva et lui dit « Attendez je vous amène quelqu'un. » Puis elle partit et revient avec la jeune fille de tout a leur.  
  
Shidori : « Bonjour ^^ !! Ohhh mais voilà un blesser de guerre dite moi ^^ , bon suivez moi je vais arranger sa . »  
  
Kurei l'a suivit, elle était décidément d'une beauté époustouflante, il était fier d'être son frère.  
  
Shidori : « Pausez-le sur la table. »  
  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta.  
  
Shidori examina la plait et pris un air inquiet.  
  
S : « Comment c'est-il fait ça ? »  
  
K : « Il est tombé sur une bouteille en verre en faisant du skeat bord (écrit a l'arrache) »  
  
Kago : « c'est grave ???? »  
  
Shidori pris un air sérieux : « Oui je pense qu'il va falloir une intervention chirurgicale, je pense qu'ils couperont au niveaux de la hanche... »  
  
Kagonei était devenus pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine.  
  
K : « !!!! C'est vrai ??? au mon dieu » Il jeta un regard désespéré à Kurei. »  
  
S : « Hihihi je rigole, ne t'en fait pas c'est rien du tous ^^. »  
  
La jeune fille pris quelques compresses et du désinfectant.  
  
S : « Attention sa va piquer, mais tu es un homme donc pas de larmes d'accord ? et si tu es courageux tu aura une surprise ^^ »  
  
Elle appliqua la compresse imbibé d'alcool a 90° et nettoya la plaie. Pour finir elle lui mis une petite bande pour maintenir la compresse.  
  
S : « Voilà ^^ tu as été courageux c'est très bien. »  
  
Elle s'adressa à Kurei.  
  
S : « Ses vaccins sont à jours ? »  
  
K : « .Je ne sais pas . »  
  
S : « Arf c'est pas sérieux ça -_-'', i l va falloir vérifier dans son carnet de santé les vaccins et si ils ne sont pas à jour il faut aller chez le médecin pour qu'il les lui fasse, comprit ?? »  
  
K : « Oui. »  
  
Shidori : « Et toi jeune homme il va falloir faire plus attention compris ?? »  
  
Kagonei prit un air tristouné : « Oui madame .. »  
  
Shidori s'approcha du petit garçon et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, celui-ci se mit a rougire.  
  
S : « tient comme tu a été courageux tu as le droit à un bonbon, je te déconseille les bleu, il sont pas bon . »  
  
Kagonei choisit un bonbon et le mangea .  
  
S : « Vous en voulez un aussi ??? »  
  
K : « Nan merci »  
  
S : « Tant pis pour vous .. »  
  
Elle rangea la boite.  
  
S : « Et vous aussi vous êtes blessé ? »  
  
K : « Non ça va aller ^^ »  
  
S : « OK ! »  
  
K : « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »  
  
S : « Shidori pourquoi ??? »  
  
K : « Vous avez de la famille ici ? »  
  
S : « Nan je suis en foyer pour enfants abandonnés..j'ai un grand frère normalement mais je ne sais pas ou il est...et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ma vie. »  
  
K : « Peu être parce que tu te sens en confiance avec moi.. »  
  
S : « .. »  
  
Voilaaaaaaa c'est fini pour le moment mais la suite bientôt promis ^_________^ 


End file.
